Swapped
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: Based on the film. What if Marion and Bloom had gone off to a wrong start? What if they'd never had gotten along like all Mothers-Daughters should and were very different with their personality that's driving them both insane? What if one night their souls were switched into each other's body? Will anyone believe them? Nothing could go wrong, right? Well...Wrong!


**This story is based on the 2003 Disney film Freaky-Friday.**

What if Marion and Bloom had gone off to a wrong start? What if they'd never had gotten along like all Mothers-Daughters should and were very different with their personality that's driving them both insane? What if one night their souls were switched into each other's body? Will anyone believe them? Nothing could go wrong, right? Well, that's where you're _Wrong!_

Bloom being Marion...well...visa versa!

So much Humor that I hope you enjoy it as I couldn't stop laughing while writing this, one of my lungs are in pain from all the laughter!

 **Author's Note:** I kinda imagined that after when Bloom freed her birthparents, she wouldn't get along with her mother very well and I remember when I was young, I had watched Freaky Friday (the best and funniest movie I'd ever seen till this day) and so this story was born. So why not take this perspective in another one's eyes?

Oh and any phrases that I used from the movie aren't mine!

So lets begin with the story!

* * *

 **Swapped**

* * *

 **Chapter One - The Fortunate Cookie**

The royal family of Domino were heading out to a restaurant rather then eating at the palace as they were accustomed too for so long and the King decided to do something different this time. Ever since they had reunited a few weeks ago, he wanted to spend more time with his family especially wanting to know his younger daughter Bloom that he and his wife had given up eighteen years ago so she could be safe and to be able to live her life freely away from the dangers.

King Oritel had picked up a few things that Bloom had inherited from him and his wife.

Obviously, she had inherited his wife's beauty and her red hair.

He wanted to spend time with the daughter he thought he'd lost many years ago. He and his Queen were happily surprised to know that their younger daughter was alive for all these years and that she was living in magic-less world.

Oritel, felt at times he wished he could reverse time and to prevent his family from falling apart and being torn so easily from each other. He truly yearned for the ability to change time.

At times, he found himself a tad jealous that her adoptive father, Mike, knew Bloom so much better than him but he was grateful for them because they have raised his daughter and she'd grown up with such a happy childhood.

But what he noticed was that his wife and daughter weren't getting along as he thought he would since they can understand each other. But he didn't think he would get along with her so easily as she was a girl and it was out of the question for him to understand her since he has no clue about girls or their issues that they would have.

Marion and Bloom haven't stopped arguing over the dress she was wearing that was perfectly fine for her. It was a simple baby blue strapped gown with sliver splattered across the dress, causing it to shine. She had her red hair down in soft curls with a silver-gold tiara atop her head as she found it a bit ridiculous for wearing such a thing as she received another criticism from her mother because she made a single comment of not wearing the tiara.

"Girls! Enough with the argument!" Oritel placed his hands on his wife's and daughter's shoulder, preventing them to lash out at each for the silliest things ever. "As much as I love the both of you, you two need to stop."

"Well, in my case, Mom wouldn't stop about the dress I'm wearing. It's perfectly fine. And I don't really like to wear such a heavy tiara on my head." Bloom sighed as she leaned in as she was fidgeting her blue gown.

"That dress your wearing is a bit too exposed for you, don't you think?" she narrowed her eyes at her. She had disapproved of her of wearing this dress earlier it was like her daughter was planning to piss her off.

"Well I don't think it is. Hmmm? How about my Winx form? It's either me being dressed in a mini dress or two pieces with a mini skirt?" Bloom smirked, as she questioned her mother. She knew it was the outfit that bothered her. It was one of the things they argue a lot about.

Her mother was about to respond when her father interfered between both women, "Bloom I want you to stop this instance. You should respect your mother. I not going to hear another word out of you for the rest of the night." Oritel declared, as he watched his youngest daughter turn her way from both of them not wanting to be with them at the moment.

"Whatever," she murmured to herself as she gazed out of the window as she watched the beautiful sun set on the horizon, brightening the skies with different colors that looked unrealistic as if someone had painted the beautiful sky.

* * *

The royal family had finally arrived at the restaurant, but Bloom felt her mother's arms on her shoulder as she was whispering something into her ear. "You better be on your best behavior Bloom. Everyone important is going to be here tonight." Marion whispered, wanting her daughter to be at her very best like how all Princesses behave.

"What am I? Five? I don't need you telling me what to do. Your acting like I never had a mother before." Bloom said, unintentionally hurting her mother with her words, but she was bugging her a lot these days. They never seemed to have a nice conversation with each other unless it would end in flames and that was bad. They haven't gotten along with a good start.

Marion felt hurt once her daughter had mentioned that to her, reminding her that she did in fact grow up with a mother who wasn't biologically related to her raised her for all these years...but still...it damned hurt.

The red-haired Queen watched as her daughter left the limo, as she saw her husband placing his hand towards her. She placed her hand in his tan hand as he helped her.

Oritel saw the look on his wife's face. She looked unhappy by something or by someone. He sighed. It was really hard on the both of them after they had reconnected with their long-lost-daughter. He pulled the Queen to him as they slowly made their way in as the paparazzi were taking every single photo of them.

"What wrong my love? Did Bloom say something?" his brown eyes were filled with concern over his wife and daughter. He had to do something, to help them both at the very least.

Why was it so difficult for Bloom and Marion to get along? He may never seemed to find the right answer to that. He only hoped that in time, both of them would get along and love each other very well. She never had such trouble with Daphne. They never had argued and if they did, it hadn't lasted for weeks.

Marion bit her lips. She didn't want to tell exactly what Bloom said to her, as she found it personal to her rather than telling her husband about it. But of course he would keep bugging her until she spills.

The Queen gave a sigh. "She told me that I was acting like she never had a mother."

Oritel almost froze at that. He could easily see the hurt look in her eyes as she tried to keep it from not letting it appear on her face. "She told you that?" he questioned, sorrow filled his voice. His heart grew a deep pity for Marion. It's been a few weeks and they haven't been...on the right start. He squeezed her shoulders.

"We'll talk to her and straighten her attitude that she has."

"I don't think it's such a wise choice, Oritel." Marion muttered. If they did that, her relationship with Bloom would end in flames.

He raised a brow at her. "She needs to understand that she can't treat you like that."

* * *

Bloom noticed her parents' gazes were on her, as annoying it was for her, she wondered if she ever did the right choice in freeing her biological parents from their imprisonment that they were trapped in the Obsidian Dimension for eighteen years? She never had once thought about the consequences after reuniting with her long-lost parents who were the King and Queen of the fantastic newly restored Domino.

The red-haired Princess wasn't in any mood to talk to her mother. She ignored them as she was looking through the menu. Was her mother going to say something to her in what choice she should order as well? Was she going to control every aspect of her life? For some reason, she felt like her mother was starting to ruin her life and to seize control.

If it wasn't a lecture she would receive, she would get a scowling look from her. Everything Bloom was doing as she found comfort in was bothering her mother. The other day, Bloom threw a fit for having maids bursting into her chambers every morning and startling her from her sleep and being completely under them as she felt the pressure was just too much for her to simply handle.

She wasn't used to having someone waking her up (like a sudden alarm clock and right on the clock), dress her, put her make up on...Bloom felt like she was suffocating when the maids pamper her like all other Princesses across the Magical Universe. She was simply being used to dress herself, and do things on her own.

The firey fairy wasn't used to having such a luxury life that she found was just leaving her completely exhausted by the time when the sun sets and sometimes she feels tired during mid-day.

And oh the utterly joy of Princess's lessons that she is currently taking is such a blast! She was loving her life already! Bloom nearly complained about everything to her mother who wouldn't understand that she had a normal life and not being super perfect in everything. All those lessons she was currently taking was annoying the hell out of her and it was damn boring. Bloom didn't know how Princesses lived through all this? And she may never know the answer to it.

Hell, she never wore long dress all day long with those corsets that pressed in on her ribs and sucking her breath out. Bloom hated that damned contraption that she was costumed to wear daily that thinned her waist and compressed her breasts as it made her feel stiff in it as she moved around. She preferred wearing a simple loose t-shirt and pants.

Her mother wouldn't let her wear those things as Marion found it unsuitable for a Princess to be wearing such a thing in the palace.

"Bloom we need to talk?" Oritel started as Bloom gazed at him. She didn't want to hear what he had to say to her as she knew where the conversation is heading.

"What do we need to talk about? It's about _her_ isn't it?" she pressed her lips together, as she had an idea why he wanted to talk to her as she eyed her mother. She didn't care if she had addressed her mother her.

"About your attitude with your mother. I don't like your tone young lady. She's your mother, Bloom. She's only taking a best interest at heart for you and you should be grateful. She's advising you on great things that you seemed to have no heed to notice." Oritel said rather harshly to her as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"Dad. She's controlling every aspect of my life! She doesn't understand me and I don't think you do too. I didn't grow up with this kind of lifestyle that she's forcing me to be!" anger rose through her as she answered her parents as tears were welling up in her eyes. They didn't understand what she was going through. They were forcing her into this luxury lifestyle that she had no clue about.

"Bloom," her father warned.

It was wearying her down and it the exact reason why she's constantly losing weight. She was thinner than weeks earlier as it showed on her. Her eyes had sunken in. Her skin was paler. Her usually long bright shiny red hair seemed to be dull. Her bright expressive ocean's blue eyes were filled with misery that her parents could not seem to give a damn about or even see in her eyes.

But did her parents see was she was going through or that she was suffering? Couldn't they tell she had lost weight? Couldn't they noticed that she wasn't happy with her new lifestyle? But of course her mother wouldn't...why would she see her daughter's unhappiness if she was happy to see her adjusting to her life that was meant for her if her homeworld wasn't destroyed?

If she was so concerned with her daughter's well being, her mother should've noticed her daughter's unhappiness if Marion truly had wanted Bloom's happiness and at her very best.

"Did you even once think about my happiness?" the red-haired fairy emphasized to both of her parents. "I don't think you know I'm truly unhappy. You don't what I'm going through! You think it's easy adjusting to my life as a Princess?"

"What's so hard with being a Princess, Bloom?" her mother started, glaring at her daughter.

"It's...It's...Just...It's...Everything!" Bloom said frustrated.

But before her father has a chance to speak his mind to his youngest daughter in hoping that she would understand, Bloom got up and left rushing to the bathroom wanting to be alone. They still didn't understand her and never will. But of course her mother decided to follow her.

Bloom noticed that her mother had followed her.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" tears dripped from her eyes. She was hurt. Really. Really. Hurt. She felt her heart throb in pain that was slowly breaking her from the inside.

"I will _not_ leave you alone," Marion rasped as she crossed her arms, displeased by her daughter's actions.

"You have no idea what I been put through, do you? If you're such a caring mother you should know what I'm feeling right now!"

"You don't appear to be unhappy and if you were unhappy why didn't you tell me?"

Bloom couldn't help but laugh at that. "Tell you?! Tell you? Are you being serious? You had been constantly yelling at me left and right and you had disapproved of many things of what I was telling you."

The red-haired Princess watched as her mother's features had hardened on her. "Those things you've been telling me about, isn't acceptable for a Princess to do. Have you ever seen other Princesses ask for what you've been asking?"

Bloom knew she didn't have an answer to that as she remained silent as her mother shook her head. "You see. No one had asked, why would they?"

Why did her mother have to be right about that? But still...

"Technically, they didn't have a life like mine. No one had a life like me! I don't think you'll ever understand that. The first thing I'm doing tomorrow is going back to Earth. I don't think I can handle staying here for now," Bloom spoke without regretting what she had said to her biological mother.

The red-haired woman grabbed her daughter's arm, looking at her with a fierce look in her eyes. "You'll not be leaving, your next in line for the throne; you will fulfill your duties as the Princess of this realm! You can't waste anymore time!"

"Whatever," Bloom mumbled to herself. As they were about to leave, a short woman with dark hair, in her mid-fifty came up to the Queen and Princess offering them a fortunate cookie. "Cookie?" she smiled to them.

"...This is...isn't really a good time," Marion said, as her arm was still clung in her daughter's.

"It's a good time. Who knows what kind of good luck fortunate you'll get?"

Though the smile on the woman's face creeped the young fairy as she sensed something was suspicious from her. Why offer them a cookie at such a time like this?

The woman started to enchant something and loudly at that too in a language that they couldn't understand.

"Okay. Okay, we'll take the cookie!" they both exclaimed.

Marion and Bloom took the cookie from the elder woman as she gave them both a smug smile as she finally left them both alone.

"You know, Bloom, I only wonder what goes in your mind? Just one day Bloom, is it too hard to ask that we don't argue? Do you think I enjoy fighting with you?" Marion sighed, sadly looking at Bloom.

"Maybe you do." Bloom accused.

"Bloom. Honey."

She followed her daughter as she slammed the door in front of her as Bloom leaned on the door. She heard her mother's voice.

"You know Bloom, one of these days I won't be around to help you and believe me young lady, you will live in regret, and I don't want you to live that way or to suffer for it."

Bloom cracked her fortunate cookie. She unfolded the small white paper. It read:

 _A journey soon begins, its prize reflected in another person's eyes. When what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back._

Bloom pondered for a moment of what the fortunate cookie had meant. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

 _What does it mean? It probably meant nothing._

All of the sudden, the place started to shake and rumble vibrantly as Bloom tumbled to the ground. She noticed that everything around her was shaking so hard that she covered her head in protection. She knew what it was. It was an Earthquake.

It was a strong one too. She never felt one this powerful from before as it rumbled the place violently as she heard glass shattering once it landed on the hard floor as she heard people screaming in panic.

"Are you alright honey?" she saw the door opened, clearly her daughter was okay.

"I'm fine," Bloom responded, as she saw her mother who is fine.

"Come on, lets go back. Your father is probably worried about us," she took her daughter's hand in hers as they went back to see everyone a little shaken up by the sudden Earth quake that hit here, moments ago.

"Marion. Bloom. There you are," Oritel sprinted to them, worried over them as he brought them closer to him. They seemed to be fine. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. That was some Earthquake." Bloom muttered.

"Indeed it was." Oritel said, glancing at the place as he wrapped his arm around his Queen.

It was the middle of the night, they were fast asleep and the harsh crimson air flowed through the cold night. The moonlight reflecting on the ocean's surface. The two women who were in their deep sleep have no idea what was going to happen to them by the following morning.

The clock struck midnight.

Marion's soul had left her body as she let out a soft moan as her soul was making its way to her daughter's bedroom as the her daughter's body that was sprawled widely on her bed, her feet dangling off the edge. Marion's soul had entered her daughter's body. Bloom's soul has left her body and making its way to her mother's body as it entered the body unaware that mother and daughter had their souls switched.

 **Uh-oh! This isn't good! I can't believe I'm doing this to them, evil smile on my face lol!**

 **I'm so cruel for what I'm doing to them right now! But I feel like they need to understand each other by spiritually being in each other's bodies and taking a glimpse into their lives through each other's eyes.** **Things aren't going to be so easy for the both of them (evil grins) and by the way no one will believe them a side-effect about switching bodies.**

 **Please leave a comment below as a review telling me your thoughts and opinion!**


End file.
